Unfamiliar Territory
by xxRae-Axelxx
Summary: Kairi is going through life fine until one thing sets off a domino effect that leads to something she never expected to happe. Includes: AkuRoku, Soriku, NaimexKairi, and other random pairings of other kingdom hearts characters
1. Chapter 1 Never part 1

**Unfamiliar Territory**

**Chapter One**

**Never**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**Kairi! I can't believe you guys really did that! You guys have only been dating for….what two months?! You guys moved WAY too fast! Plus Sora is a jerk! You're going to end up hurt!"** Kairi cringed as she read the text from her best friend, Namine. She couldn't believe Namine was freaking out so much. It was just sex, afterall. Sure, it was her first time, but she was twenty-two, turning twenty-three in four months. It was about time she had gotten it over with…

"**Oh whatever, Namine. It's not that important. It's sex, who cares!?"** She texted back. **"Hey baby. Are you busy?"** She texted Sora as she headed out the door, and got in her car. She pulled out of her parking lot and drove over to Sora's appartment. _"That's weird... He still hasn't answered me..," _Kairi thought as she got out and headed into the complex. She climbed the two flights of stairs to his appartment, and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the door slightly ajar. "Sora?" She called out softly as she walked in. She walked through the kitchen, and into the bedroom/living room. She was shocked beyond belief with what she saw on Sora's bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora looked down at his lover below him. He grew harder yet when he kissed him. He started gliding his hands down the other's pale, muscled chest and abdomen. The other moaned and kissed Sora feverently, and pushed his hips up against Sora's. Who then grabbed the other's wrists and pinned him down, pushing his own hips down harder. They both moaned aloud as their members touched each other throught their pants. Sora leaned down and softly bit the other's neck and looked at him playfully. "Oh how do you do this to me Riku? I just want to take you…all of you. Please let me," he said softly against his lover's throat and continued to lightly bite him. And that's when sora got this weird feeling that someone was watching, but chose to ignore as Riku began kissing him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She stared. She couldn't help herself, tears welled up in her clear blue eyes, as she moved across the room until she was almost right next to them. What she heard next broke her heart.

"Oh Riku…I love you so much," Sora moaned against Riku's lips as he grinded down on Riku's lap, making him moan.

"Sora…How could you do this?" Kairi sobbed.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped as he fell off the bed, off of Riku, grabbing his shirt and shoving it on. "This isn't what it looks like! I swear! I love you Rik…Kairi!" he stumbled over his words as he almost called kairi, Riku.

"Don't even try and deny me the truth! How long has this," Kairi gestured to the startled silver haired teen on the bed. "Im sorry, Riku been around?" Kairi said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Look Kairi. I do love you but, Riku has been with me for over 6 months. I cant be without him. Please, stay with me still," he got down on his knees, begging for her forgiveness.

"No. It's too late for that crap! We are over. Maybe we can stay friends, but as far as being together, never again," Kairi said as she walked out of the room.

"Kairi!" Sora called. But with a flick of her wrist, and the talk to the hand gesture, Kairi just said, "I don't want to talk to you right now….No scratch that, I don't want to even look at you!"

"But Kairi!"

"Just!... Just give me some time to be alone." She almost tripped as she stormed dwn the stairs and out to her car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She blindly drove, not paying attention to where or how fast she was going. She drove across town over to Namine's house. Namine's parents died when she was 16, and they left her this huge mansion, and a giant bank account all for her. **"Namine," **Kairi texted with the tears starting to flow again,** "I'm coming over. I need you. ASAP." **She got out of the car, ran up to the door and rang the bell.

"Coming! Kai is that you?" An angelic voice rang from inside of the house. The door opened and Kairi ran inside, right into Namine's arms. She started sobbing amost instantaneously, and almost collapsed. "Honey, honey come on. Let's go into my room. You can lay down, relax, and tell me what's wrong." She slowly led her friend upstairs and sat her on the bed. She bent ovevr and took off Kairi's shoes and helped her lay down as she contined to cry. "What happened? Kairi talk to me, please…" She wrapped her arms around Kairi as they laid on her bed.

"He… he… bed with…" was all Kairi could manage to get out before she broke down in teas again.

"What did he do to you? Oh my god, I'll kill him. What happened?" She asked going from worried to angry to complete hatred in a mere few seconds. She waited. She let Kairi calm down before she asked again. "What happened?"

"He was dating someone elso before he was even with me… You wanna know the worst thing? It wasn't even a girl. He was with a GUY Namine!" Kairi finally got out, still crying softly.

"Are you sure it was a guy honey? Maybe it was just a girl with short hair," Namine offered, softly stroking Kairi's hair, and lightly rubbing her back.

"No trust me. I could see his dick straining against his pants! Secondly he had shoulder-length hair, and I think his name is Riku. I don't know many females named Riku do you!?" She said as she leaned over and put here head on Namine's shoulder.

"Im so sorry Kai. You know I'm here for you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "He doesn't deserve you anyways! You are so much better than that." She kissed her forehead and continued to hold her close. "You deserve someone who knows how special you are. Someone who has loved you forever, has stood by your side, and will always stand by your side," she whispered as she raised Kairi's face up to look her in her blue eyess. She slowly lowered her face and softly kissed Kairi. Kairi froze.

"_What is she doing!?" _She pushed her away. "What are you doing!? No. This isn't right!" Kairi started freaking out as she jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs. She pushed open the front door, ignoring Namine calling her name, telling her to allow her to explain. She jumped in the car and backed out of the driveway. She sped home, crying again. She got home, and ran into the complex. She tried to get her key into the door three times before se just stopped trying. She put her back on the door and slid down to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and started hyperventalating.

"_No…Namine is gay!? What!? When!? Why did she kiss me!? She loves me!? But I'm not gay. I like guys! Loved you forever!? I just…I do like guys…right?" _She thought as she touched her still burning lips from Namine's kiss. _"I didn't enjoy that…did I?"_ Kairi sat there about another ten minutes unitl she finally caught her breath. She slid the key in, and let herself into her appartment. She decided she needed ice-cream immediately, so she walked into the small kitchen, grabbed the lonely carton of chunky monkey ice-cream, and decided to go sit on the roof. It was dusk, and she thought the sunset might help her calm down. She had left her cell phone at Namine's so she knew she's have to go back eventually but not tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She locked her appartment behind her and walked back outside and climbed the spiral staircase up to the roof. She just sat in her favorite chair and looked out towards the horizon. She could barely see the ocean from here, but she decided she was going to have to go soon. She had lived in California, twenty minutes from the coast, for her entire adult life. She started thinking about how she'd have to go buy a new bikini. Then her mind started wandering towards Namine in a skimpy bikini, soaking wet from the ocean, straddling her as she kissed Namine with more passion than she'd ever imagined possible. _"Whoa. Where did that come from?" _She asked herself._ "I'm not gay…" _She looked up at the sky and saw some gray clouds starting to form, _"great. Now the weather is matching my moods…"_ She heard a sound coming from the stairs. _"I hope it's not Demyx… I can't handle him and his sister right now."_ (A.N.~ Demyx is her neighbor who always plays his sitar at dusk. He also was very open about his *orgy* meetings that he has, minimum, once a month.) "Demyx, if that's you, go play your damn sitar somewhere else tonight!"

"Kai… it's me."

Kairi froze as she heard Namine's voice. She felt weird, like a longing to be in er arms. "What do you want?" Kairi asked as she got out of her chair, turned around, and faced her friend.

"I want to apologize about what I did earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you. That was wrong of me, and I understand if you don't want to ever see or talk to me anymore. In fact, I'll leave now, I just wanted to bring your phone back." She put the phone on a table and turned to walk away.

"Namine…wait," Kairi said as she ran after her friend. She felt a few drops of rain falling on her head, but she ignored them. "Don't be sorry… I'm just confused, I never thought about you like that. But that's all I can think about now…Can we just…try…that…again?" She asked as she hesitated but moved close to Namine and wrapped her arms around her neck. She leaned in and kissed Namine. She had never tasted anything as sweet as her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Woah, where did that come from? I thought she hated me…"_ Namine thought as she listened to Kairi talk about trying again. But before she could make a sound or move anywhere, Kairi had her lips on hers. _"Oh my god. This is everything I will ever need. I don't need anything but the taste of her mouth on mine. She tastes like chocolate, bananas and some kind_ _of nuts…"_ Namine's thoughts were interrupted by the rain that started falling. She broke off the kiss to look up and saw all the rain crashing down on them. They were so involved in the kiss, they didn't realize they were soaking wet. "Maybe we should go inside," Namine said laughing. "It's getting cold now." They ran down the stairs and burst into the complex. They looked at each other and just started laughing at how they looked. They went into the appartment and just fell over because of how hard they were laughing. _"I never want this to end," _Namine thought as she held Kairi in her arms, _"Never."_


	2. Chapter 2 Never part 2

**Unfamiliar Territory**

**Chapter One, Part Two**

**Never**

"Just! Just…give me some time alone."

'_Great, Now I'm screwed,'_ Sora thought as he headed back to his room, head down, looking defeated. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Riku moved over next to him and put his arms around him. "It's okay honey. Hey, cheer up, buttercup," Riku said as he lifted Sora's head, looked into his eyes, and softly kissed his lips.

Sora kissed him back and got up off the bed, throwing Riku's shirt at him. "Come on, let's take you home, You've got a huge test tomorrow. One of us has to get good grades," Sora says chuckling as he walks out to his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riku's P.O.V:

"But….now that she's out of the picture, we can be together…Don't you want to be with me?" Riku mumbles sadly. He put his head on the window, and stares out at the scenery as they fly down the road, towards his apartment. He doesn't really pay attention as they pull into the parking lot at his apartment, or when Sora got out of the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora's P.O.V:

Sora walked around the front of the car, feeling bad for ignoring Riku on the way to his house, he was just preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay attention to what was going on with Riku. _'Man, why do I do this shit to Riku? He doesn't deserve this...' _Sora thought to himself as he opened Riku's door. "Baby…I'm so sorry I love you…" Sora said as he kissed Riku's forehead softly. "I'm just upset she found out that way, I wanted to tell her myself… I just panicked…. Please don't be mad at me." He grabs and lifts Riku's chin, looks him deep in his eyes, and kisses him softly yet passionately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riku's P.O.V:

As soon as Riku felt Sora's lips against his, he realized he never wanted to lose Sora, he couldn't ever imagine not having him in his life. Even if they were just friends, stayed as lovers, or maybe, just maybe, got their happy ending. He kissed him back passionately, softly sliding his tongue in Sora's mouth. He pulls Sora into the car, on top of him, as he explores Sora's mouth with his tongue. Riku felt Sora smile against his lips as Riku's arousal became more pronounced through his pants. He heard Sora moan softly, as their arousals touched and Riku bit his lip softly. He kissed down Sora's soft skin, down to his neck, where he bit Sora hard. Sora let out a sigh, and Riku heard him say, "Don't start something you cant finish honey."

Riku whispered in his ear, "Who said I cant?" Sora stopped and looked at Riku with the most surprised look he's ever seen. Riku just wanted to jump him more than he had earlier today. He had been crushed earlier when Kairi had walked in and ruined everything. He was just about to tell Sora he was ready to make love with him, Finally. But then _she_ walked in and ruined the moment. Riku looked at Sora's face again and saw it was still showing signs of amazement. "What honey? You should know by now, I'm not that innocent," Riku said as he pulled Sora back down against him and bit his neck hard. Sora moaned and asked if he really meant it. To answer him, Riku pushed his hips up, and they moaned in unison as their members touched again. Riku reached up and whispered in Sora's ear, "You can take me anytime you want to, I'm ready for you." Sora opened the car door, stepped out, and (much to Riku's surprise) picked him up out of the car. He shut the car door with his hip and carried Riku into the apartment.

Sora then carried Riku into his, easily-found, bedroom. Sora let out a soft chuckle when he saw Riku's room. "What? What's so funny? The beach is manly too….Plus it reminds me of the island I grew up on," Riku said defensively as Sora held in another chuckle. Riku's room was painted to look like the beach of his hometown of Destiny Islands. You could see dolphins jumping out of the ocean in the distance. The scene was painted at sunset, with the ceiling being painted as the night sky. As you turned around the entire room, near his door was a waterfall crashing down into a small pond. If you looked closely you could see small fish swimming in the pond. Sora turned and faced the bed and had to hold back a laugh. It was a four poster canopy bed, with an aquatic bed-spread, and was covered with marine life stuffed animals. There were dolphins, whales, sea horses, and any kind of fish you could think of.

"I don't even know where to put you… Is there room for me and you on here with all of these….things?" Sora asked Riku as he looked over the bed again.

"_Of course you jerk. Just move them out of the way,"_ Riku thought to himself, slightly annoyed. "Just move them. I might change my mind if you keep stalling like this," Riku warned jokingly. Riku felt Sora tence up as soon as he said this, and Sora almost dropped him. He was then gently placed on the bed and he laughed softly as the stuffed animals were thrown on the floor. He was picked up and moved further up the bed.

Sora bit him on his neck again and said, "You wouldn't change your mind. Or at least your body wouldn't let you," as he softly stroked Riku through his pants. Riku arched his back to push his hips into Sora's hands.

"Mmmm. Don't tease," Riku said as he tugged on Sora's shirt buttons, pulling a few loose and ripping the last few off to get it off. Riku started to glide his hands up and down Sora's slightly muscled chest and Sora grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed.

"Be right back," Sora said as he threw his shirt on the floor and walked out to his car.

"_Where the hell is he going?" _Riku thought to himself. _"Did I do something wrong?"_

Sora walked back in the room carrying a small black bag. "Just some necessary items to help you out honey," he told Riku.

"_What the hell does that mean?" _Riku thought again. Sora placed the bag beside the bed on the nightstand. He began to softly kiss Riku's lips, becoming harder and more passionate. "Mmm, Sora. God you are amazing. I love you," Riku moaned as his shirt was being pulled off. He let his hands glide down Sora's back as Sora's hands glid down his toned stomach, and undid is belt buckle. Riku slid his hands around Sora's waist and undid his pants. He unbuttoned them and slid his hands down his pants and slid them off. Riku let out the loudest laugh as he set eyes on his light pink boxers.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed, "I accidentely left some red clothes in with my whites! It was an accident!"

"Are you….? You're blushing! Awe…" Riku said, "That's really cute!"

"Shut up…" Sora said sullenly. He started to get up and move away from Riku. Riku grabbed him and pulled him back on top of him.

"I'm sorry baby… Don't hate me. Please!?" Riku pleaded with Sora, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh…how could I stay mad at someone as cute as you…," Sora moved closer and pulled Riku's pants off, "or as sexy?" He nibbled on Riku's hip bones. Riku's erection was back instantaneously as Sora slowly pulled off Riku's boxers. As soon as they were completely off, Sora enveloped his member and began to suck softly.

"Mmm Sora!" Riku moaned. _"Oh God, how'd he get so good at this?" _He thought to himself.

"Baby, I'm going to stretch you out a bit, ok? It might hurt a little, but I'll try and be as gentle as possible," Sora said softly. He slipped one finger into his entrance and then two, slowly separating them. Riku cried out softly from the pain.

"_Oww! this really does kind of hurt…" _Riku thought as he looked up and saw a pained look on Sora's face. "Don't stop baby," Riku moaned softly, "I'm ready for you, all of you."

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want…" Sora said, but his eyes said he wanted him more than ever before.

"Yes. I'm positive," Riku answered softly as he pulled Sora's boxers down and stroked him.

Sora leaned over and grabbed the black bag and pulled out some warming lubrication gel. "I told you I had something to help you. It will help it to not hurt too much…" He squirted some in his hand and spread it all over himself and positioned himself between Riku's legs. He slowly pushed himself into Riku, and stopped abruptly when a tear escaped from Riku's eyes. Sora wiped the tear away and said, "I'm just going to do it really fast, okay baby? It will only hurt for a little bit."

"Okay," Riku whimpered. Sora pushed himself in really quickly and Riku let out a cry. _"This really hurts," _Riku thought to himself.

Sora started out slowly, starting a slow rhythm to loosen him up a bit. "I'm sorry baby, you're just really tight," Sora said, with a pained tone in his voice. He kept up the slow pace until Riku relaxed a bit and started to enjoy it. _"Oh god this isn't so bad,"_ Riku thought to himself as the pace quickened and he moaned loudly.

"_I never want this to end,"_ Sora thought to himself as he got close to his climax,_ "Never."_


	3. Chapter 3 Never part 3

Never  
Chapter One  
Part Three

**Beep… beep… BEEP… BEEP!**  
"Ugh… Okay. I hear you! I'm getting up. Shut the fuck up!" Axel rolled over and smashed the clock against the wall. Only when he heard a soft grumble, did he remember his lover had been laying in his arms. He softly tousled his beloved blond's hair and whispered, "Go back to sleep dear. It's only 6:30. I'll wake you up in an hour."  
"Mhmm…," the blond mumbled and rolled over onto his stomach, exposing his bare, pale, back. Axel smiled and kissed his shoulder then climbed out of bed. He pulled the blanket over him and walked into the ajorning bathroom.  
As Axel grabbed his toothbrush, he looked in the mirror and was surprised to see his fire red hair laying flat against his head. He reached up and touched his hair, only to jerk his hand away, as it was disgustingly greasy. He mentally began counting back days, _'1... 2... 3...' _"Eew." He had been so stressed over his finals, he neglected to shower in the last couple of days. The red-head decided to take a quick shower before he went to pick up Riku for their Chemistry final. He stripped quickly, since he was only wearing the flame boxers that Roxas had bought for his birthday the week before. He surprised to see a fresh hickey on his right hip bone. Axel let out a light chuckle, as he remembered the events of the previous night, and he turned on the water for his shower.  
He stepped into the steamy shower a few minutes later, and sighed in ecstasy as the hot water penetrated his scalp, and he poured shampoo into his hand and began lathering his crimson hair. He was so concerned with his hair that he didn't hear the bathroom door open then softly close. When the shower curtain began to open, he let out a yelp of surprise and scrambled to find something to defend himself with. It was only after he saw it was the gorgeous blond boy did he relax. He then said,"What are you doing up? You don't have to be awake yet… I'm sorry for waking you up this morning." Axel panicked as he found a few new hickeys on Roxas' neck and his thighs were slightly bruised. "Did I hurt you baby?" Axel worriedly asked as he inspected the rest of his body, looking for more damage he might have inflicted.  
"You did nothing that I didn't enjoy," Roxas said coyly, as a soft blush broke out over his body, under Axel's penetrating stare. Axel was shocked by this and grabbed Roxas and hugged him tightly. His lips found Roxas' somehow and they began to kiss passionately. Axel was both surprised and dismayed to hear a knocking coming from the front of the appartment. "I'll get it hon. Finish up in here, and I'll make you some food."  
"Let them knock. You stay with me," Axel growled back as Roxas went to leave the embrace. Another, more urgent knock sounded.  
"Honey, it could be Riku," Roxas chuckled and got out of the shower. He quickly dried off, put on some pajama bottoms, and ran through the flat towards the front door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Roxas' P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Roxas yelled in the direction of the front door as he threw some clothes out of the kitchen to try and make it a little cleaner, before he let whoever was knocking in. _'Oh great. I get to listen to Riku complain about my messy flat again…" _Roxas thought and sighed with exasperation as he opened the door. "He's taking a shower he'll be out in a… Who are you?" Roxas asked the tall man standing in the doorway.  
"Is Axel here? I was told this is where he lives now," the man said as he flipped one of his dreadlocks out of his face. "Do I have the wrong apartment?"  
"Who are you?" Roxas repeated, now very conscious of his bare chest.  
"Oh how rude of me. I'm Xaldin. A friend of Axel's from high school. Does he live here?"  
"Uh yeah. But he's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?"  
"Sure! Just tell him Xaldy-Bear is in town and wanting to get together again, if you know what I mean. My number is the same as before," Xaldin said chuckling.  
"…..Okay. I'll let him know you stopped by," Roxas mumbled as he shut the door in his face. He numbly began to make coffee for Axel holding back tears. He filled the coffee pot with water and as he went to put it on the counter, he collapsed, shattering the glass pot on the ground, as he broke down crying. He couldn't hold the flood of tears and pain anymore. He didn't even feel the pieces of glass puncturing through his pants, and into his knees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Axel's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*CRASH*  
"What the fuck was that!" Axel exclaimed, nearly slipping in the shower as he rushed to get out. He snagged his towel off of the floor, wrapped it around his waist and rushed out to look for Roxas. "Honey, where are you?" He called out as he searched the bedroom and living room to find the source of the shatter. He heard a noise in the kitchen and he hurriedly ran into the kitchen. He saw Roxas kneeled on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass. "Baby, what happened! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Axel asked worriedly, as he picked him up out of the glass and cradled him in his arms.  
"I…. I… answered the door… and **he** was there…" Roxas sobbed.  
"Who? Who was here? Was Xigbar here again?" Axel asked, jumping to the conclusion that Roxas' ex stopped by again.  
"N…no. It was…." Roxas mumbled something incoherently.  
"Who honey?"  
"Xaldin."  
Axel flushed at hearing his old flame's name. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Xaldin?"  
Roxas told his story, and Axel hugged the blond tighter to his chest as he began to sing a song from one of their favorite movies:  
_"Oh stop your crying, it'll be alright.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from, all around you.  
I will be here, don't you cry.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us… can't be broken.  
I will be here, don't you cry."_  
Axel raised Roxas' chin, wiped away the last few tears from his face and, looking deeply into his eyes, Axel said, "I love you too much. I'll never go back to him, I promise. You never have to worry about me leaving you. Never."


	4. Chapter 4 time part one

**Unfamiliar Territory**  
Chapter Two  
**Time** Part One

(One Month Later)

"You sure this looks ok? I've never worn something like this…" Namine asked Kairi again as she turned in the 180˚ mirror again to look at her outfit once more.  
"Yes honey. I promise you, You look amazing." Kairi answered laughing slightly at how much Namine was worrying. Namine had taken Kairi to help her pick out a new outfit for the auburn's birthday. What Namine hadn't known was she wouldn't be allowed to go into her favorite sore, White Dreams. Instead, Kairi was making her go into a store that didn't carry very many white clothes. She finally had a semi-decent outfit, but in all honesty she was tired of trying clothes on. Namine had on the shortest white shorts she had ever seen and a sky blue halter top that was so low cut she would be unable to wear a bra.  
"I look like a hooker!" Namine whined at Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes and held her close.  
"Baby, that outfit looks amazing on you. You have no idea," The brunette replied as she turned her lover around to face her, "This shirt makes your beautiful eyes even more intoxicating than before." They kissed softly and Kairi told her to get changed so they could finish shopping and go get a late lunch before going out for the night.  
"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go put the rejects back, okay love?" Namine said as she walked out of the changing room, now back in her normal white jeans and tank top. "Why don't you go try on that one outfit. I'm sure you'll look terrific babe." She pushed Kairi into the changing room, shut the door, and left the changing area.  
_"This is such a casual outfit," _Kairi thought as she looked at the skirt and tank top. _"But if this is what she wants me to wear I will." _She went to open the door to leave and show Namine when she heard her talking to someone.  
"Axel! What are you doing here!" Namine asked as she leaned against the changing room door, so Kairi was unable to come out.  
"Oh just doing some shopping. Ya'know picking some things up that roxas ordered. What about you?" Axel questioned with a defensive tone in his voice.  
"Why should it matter?" She replied with a touch of animosity.  
Kairi eavesdropped on their conversation; not daring to take a breath. However what she heard next made her want to kill her brother.  
"Look, I know my baby sister. She's not gay. She's only with you because Sora hurt her really badly."  
"You couldn't really mean that, can you?" Namine asked softly. "I mean you're gay as well, and you'd had plenty of girlfriends before Roxas came around and you've never ever been happier in your life. Maybe that's how Kairi is now. Did you ever think of that?" She finished with tears in her eyes.  
"Really? You're going to cry? Such a female, this is why I stuck with guys. No drama and no bullshit. Sora was a better match for Kairi. So help me if you ever hurt her I'll…."  
"You'll what? Tell me what you'll do to my Namine. So I can do it right back to Roxas when you guys have one of your **monthly** fights; like a bunch of **girls!** " Kairi yelled as she burst out of the dressing room and stood in front of Namine protectively. "You will **not** speak to her this way. **Ever** again. Do you understand me?" She said to her brother furiously. As she turned towards her blonde lover and whispered, "Come on baby, let's go," as she led her out of the room.  
"Wait! Kairi, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand that. Come to Mom and Dad's with me and Roxas tonight. You know they'll make whatever you want to eat since it's your birthday. Please."  
"Sorry, but I've already got other plans. Namine andi are going to the bar since I'm turning 21. And don't worry, I'm going to that gay bar over on Route 53, you don't have to worry about some guy trying to take advantage of me," Kairi said before her brother could utter a complaint that she was ditching their mom and dad.  
"You're going to the 'Fuzzy Navel' for your first night of drinking! Are you insane? Those girls will eat you right up! They're even worse than the guys! Don't do that, just come to dinner, you have the rest of your life to drink!" Axel exclaimed going from shocked to pleading.  
"No. I've made up my mind. It is my birthday after all. You and Roxas can come if it will make you feel any better. Meet us at 9 o'clock. Goodbye big brother," Kairi said as Namine and her walked out of the clothing store.

*a few hours later*

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! I've never been in a bar before, let alone a gay bar!" Kairi exclaimed as they neared the entrance to the bar.  
"Just make sure you have fun tonight, ok? It is your night tonight. And go ahead and drink and dance your ass off tonight. I promise, I'll make sure you get home safely," Namine answered as she squeezed her arm and they moved to the front of the line. The bouncer took one look at them and uttered "IDs". Kairi pulled out her ID excitedly, showed the bouncer and was greeted with a nod and a grunt. "Yours?" The bouncer asked Namine and she pulled it out ashamed at only being 20. "No drinking for you young lady, ok?" He said condescendingly as he marked her hand with a black light marker, drawing what she assumed was an 'X'. A cue for the bartender to serve her non-alcoholic drinks only.  
_"Damn."_ She wondered if it would wash off in the bathroom, then remembered her promise to Kairi. _"The promise is more important than some drirnk I can have in a few months," she thought as they walked into the club. "Now to find a table. _Let's go this way babe." She pulled Kairi towards the back, smiling as she watched her get more animated with every step futher into the room. Just as they got to a table a man slid into the booth, cutting them off. "Come on…" Namine muttered as she realized who it was.  
"You're welcome to join us, Cuties," he said winking.  
"Please excuse my boyfriend, he gets a bit carried away sometimes. But honestly, feel free to join us Namine, and… who is this?" A petite male sighed to them, sliding in the booth next to his boyfriend.  
Namine started to reply, but was cut off by Kairi yelling, "Dem-  
Dem! How are you? I've been so busy recently that I haven't had time to stop by, say hello and introuce my new girlfriend! Namine, this is my neighbor Demyx. I'm assuming this is your boyfriend… Zexion, right? Do you know Zexion, Namine?" She asked as she turned to face her.  
"Uhm yeah kinda. His sister was my girlfriend, Xion, but that was before the… accident. She… uhm…" Namine started to stumble over her words as she looked over at Zexion for help.  
"She killed herself. Slit her arm, wrist to elbow," zexion stated coldly in a monotone voice. "But no more talk of this sad subject. It's your birthday, correct?" He asked noticing a pin on her outfit.  
"WHAT! A birthday! We need to get you a drink!" Demyx exclaimed jumping over the booth and led her over to the bar.  
"I'm glad that you have found another person to make you happy," Zexion said staring off after Kairi. "Xion would've wanted that. I guess it's just finally your time again."  
As Namine thought about what Zexion said, she looked over at the love of her life, laughing at something Demyx must have said, and smiled whispering to herself, "Yeah, my time."


	5. Chapter 5 Time part two

Unfamiliar Territory  
Chapter 2: Time  
Part 2: Zemyx

"So what shall it be, my lady? Sex on the beach? Some tequila? Or maybe we should have the ever famous 'Fuzzy Navel'? Hey Pence! We need a beverage for the lady! Twenty-one as of today so we need to break her in!" Demyx yelled down the bar towards the bartender.  
"What do ya want?" Pence asked as he lumbered over towards them.  
"I think I'll take one of the famous 'Fuzzy Navels,'" Kairi said giggling.  
"Is she _really_ twenty-one? ID please dear," Pence asked as he held his hand out waiting to inspect the ID.  
Kairi dug around in her clutch bag, looking for it, and when she finally found it she slapped it into his hand triumphantly, looking smug. He handed it back with a "hmph." To which Kairi replied with, "Satisfied?"  
Calm down hon, he's just doing his job," Demyx whispered in her ear as he led her back to the booth and to Namine. "Go enjoy your drink and meet me on the dance floor, ok?" Demyx stated as he started dancing towards the dance floor. He was automatically pulled into the mass of gyrating bodies and beg'an dancing with another man who looked all too cozy with Demyx.

***Zexion's POV***

Zexion looked at the couple in front of him with such jealousy he had to look up for Demyx for the eigth time in 10 minutes. Axel and Roxas had joined the booth, while Demyx and Kairi had gone to get a drink, and had been attached at the mouth ever since. _Ah! There they are!_ He thought to himself as he finally saw them come through the crowd of moving people. Demyx said something to Kairi and walked towards the dance floor. Kairi sat down next to Namine and handed her a coke so she could at least drink something. "Where did Dem go Kai?" Zexion asked concerned as he tried to find him in the mass of couples but was unable to spot the blond.  
"He went to dance, I think. Some guy with black hair grabbed him and led him towards the dance foor. He seemed to know Dem pretty well but I dunno. He'll be fine Zexy I promise," Kairi rattled off as she continued to sip on her drink. "In fact, I think I'll go to dance as well. Wanna go baby?" She asked and held her hand out to help Namine get up but she shook her head.  
"I think I'll keep Zexy company babe, go have fun," she answered as she kissed her cheek and turned back to Zexion.

***Kairi's POV***

"Alright, you guys should come dance later! Hey, you guys coming?" Kairi asked as she turned toward Axel and Roxas. They had finally detached themselves from each other and had seemed to space themselves from eac other. Kairi began to ask what was wrong when someone comes up behind her and covers her eyes. Kairi starts to flail about, freaking out and she wondereed why no one even seemed to pay attention to her.  
"Guess who?" Kairi hears, her heart slowing when she recognizes the voice as her childhood friend Larxene.  
"God Larxene! You scared the shit outta me!" Kairi yelled back at the blonde. _"God! She can be such a bitch!"_ She thought to herself as she is wrapped in a hug from Marluxia, Larxene's fiance. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she looked at Axel questioningly.  
"Ok ok! Once you told me that you weren't going to mom and dad's, I called everyone and told them we were throwing a surprise party for you here. Why do you think everyone is here? We are only waiting on Sora and Riku. Don't be mad! I know you hate parties but it's important to celebrate everyone's 21st birthday!" Axel finished with a whisper as he shrank further back into the booth, watching apprehensively as his little sister approached him glowering. The redhead was turning red with what he assumed was anger. "Kai...please...," he sighed as he prepared to be hit bc his sister really hated parties. He was pleasantly surprised when she broke out in a huge smile and she shoved Roxas out of the way and she tackled him in a huge bear hug.  
"Thank you so much! It really means a lot!" She said as she pulled him and Roxas together and declared to the dance floor "Let's go!" Kairi tugged on their hands and made them go with her,but she was soon pulled into the writhing masses away from them. It would be the biggest mistake of her life.

****Zexion's POV****

"How did you guys get here? Neither of you drive since the DUI's correct?" Zexion questioned Marly and Larxene as they took Roxas and Axel's seat at the table.  
"My dad Sephiroth drove us. He wanted to get out anyways. He's around here somewhere, he'll probably be around here congratulating Kai at some point or another," she answered with a slight tone of annoyance Zexion noticed as she rolled her eyes.  
"Did you guys see Demyx anywhere on the way in?" Zexion asked as he scanned the room for the distinct dirty-blond mullet but seemed unable to find it.  
"Yeah, he was dancing with some big guy with black hair. He looked like he knew him from somewhere. I wouldn't worry though," she finished distractedly picking at her chipped nail polish.  
"What? Could it possibly be... No! No it's not possible! Why would Xigbar be here?" Zexion exclaimed, jumping on top of the table to get a better view of the dance floor, looking for him. He finally spotted the blonde in a corner, looking frightened, slowly being backed further into the corner. "DEMYX!" Zexion attempted to shout over the blaring music, only to realize he would never be heard over it; he jumped down and pushed his way through the people, not caring who got shoved, only caring about his love. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend!" Zexion yelled, pounding his fist into the much larger man's back.  
"What the fuck?" Xigbar mumbled as he turned to face the smaller male. "Have you lost your mind? You do realize I am about a foot taller than you right?" He shoved Zexion to the floor and turned back to Demyx softly saying, "You had no right to leave me. We were perfect baby..." He stroked Demyx's cheek softly.  
"Dont. Touch. Him." Zexion uttered as he got up off the floor. He tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as Xigbar was facing him full on, he punched him in the nose. Even over the music, the sound of his breaking nose could be heard. He dropped to the ground and Zexion heard Demyx whisper, "run." Zexion grabbed his hand and hurried back tot he table. He came back to complete chaos.

****Axel's POV****

_Ring_ Axel grabbed his phone, looked at the caller ID and answered, "Where the hell are you Riku? You guys should've been here like an... WHAT! Are you sure?" Axel went from mocking to shocked in a matter of seconds. He looked around, trying to find Kairi but he was flabbergasted as to where she could be. He listened for a few more seconds. The next thing he knew he was yelling his little sister's name as loud as he could, and then Demyx and Zexion showed up looking scared. He yelled for Kairi again and Demyx looked at him, questions filling his worried eyes. Axel said into the phone, "I'll be out there in 30 seconds." He dropped the phone and told Demyx to follow him. As he ran he thought, "_No. I won't let this happen again. Not this time._"


	6. Chapter 6 Time part three

The first thing noticed was the ajar door followed by the clothes strewn across the floor throughout the apartment. "Riku?" Sora called into the doorway, worry flooding his voice.

"Goddammit!" Sora heard from deeper inside the trashed apartment. He carefully stepped into the kitchen, shut the door behind him and quickly scanned for something to use as a weapon. When he heard a loud thud however, he gave up on his search and bolted to the bedroom. When Sora entered the beach themed room and was hit in the face with a pair of socks he immediately realized that no one in the building was in any danger.

"What the hell happened here babe? Did a tornado strike or something?" Sora chuckled but was quickly interrupted as he had to dodge a shoe that was flying towards his face. "Riku!"

"Wha- OW! Shit! Sora?" Riku exclaimed startled, hitting his head on a shelf in his closet. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did I hit you?" Riku questioned, leaping over the mess covering his room to his boyfriend. Riku put each of his hands on the other's cheeks and kissed him. "If I did I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to-" Attempting to calm down his frantic love, Sora assured him that he wasn't injured.

When Riku's worried expression didn't go away, Sora put his own hands on top of Riku's and placed another kiss on the lips in front of his own. "I promise," Sora smiled. "Now... why is your closet distributed across your bedroom?"

Riku solemnly added, "I can't find anything to wear!"

Smirking, Sora added, "Obviously. You do know you're in your boxers right? Awe! How cute! You are adorable when you blush!" Sora cooed as Riku turned a scarlet red. The next thing Sora knew, his view of the blushing male was changed to Riku's baby pink boxers draped over his face. When Sora removed the boxers he noticed that Riku was back in his closet, pulling on a pair of pants.

"Shit. Why am I getting dressed? I still need to take a shower!"

"Hey, you alright hon? You seem stressed," Sora asked, walking over to put his arms around the older male's waist and place a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"Sor. . . I want to tell you something" Riku said as he started blushing profusely again.

"Babe I have to as well. I... I love you. And I want you to have this."Sora whispered as he slipped something cold around the others neck.

Riku looked down and immediately tried to give it back "I can't take this! Your father. . . "

"I know. I know. He made it for me right before he died, but it contains part of my soul and I don't trust anyone with my soul besides you. I believe you are my soul mate and I want to be with you forever. Please stay with me forever and always?"

Riku turned around and linked his own arms around the brunette's neck. "I love you and I could never want to leave you. Yes I will stay with you forever and always my love." Riku said yet again kissing the other. This time Riku let his tongue slip into Sora's unresisting mouth as he deepened the kiss. As they kissed, Riku reached down and under Sora's shirt, allowing his hands to wander across the toned stomach until the phone rang.

"Leave it," Sora said picking Riku up and carrying him to the bed. "If it's important they'll leave a message." Sora took this opportunity to remove his shirt and throw it to the ground. "Hopefully you're floor won't eat my shirt," Sora joked.

"Shut up and get over here," Riku added smiling. Sora joined him on the bed and continued where they left off. As they reclined back, Sora kissed, nipped and sucked on various sections of bare skin.When Sora began to unbutton his aroused lover's pants the telephone rang again. "Don't answer it," Riku ordered. The phone rang again as soon as it had stopped.

"Fuck!" Sora exclaimed as he got off of the bed a stormed over to the phone and unplugged it.

"Exactly! Now get over here or we wont!" Riku yelled irritated.

"I unplugged it. We shouldn't be interrupted now." However they didn't think about their cell phones.

So when Sora's cell phone rang, Riku moaned, "For fuck's sake! Go answer your goddamned phone!"

Sora climbed off of Riku and began to dig through the mess to find his phone. When he finally located the ringing nuisance, he answered the phone with a snarl. "What?"

"Hey man! Oh wait... did I call you at a bad time?" the voice asked.

"Well ya know... you'd think that when someone doesn't answer their phone after you trying calling three fucking times you'd stop trying!" Sora growled.

"Shit. Sorry man. We're just wondering where you and Riku are! Kai is gonna be here in 15 minutes!"

"Who the fuck is it?" Riku complained.

"Demyx," Sora added.

"Is that...? Oh! Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

"Too late now, Dem," Sora said. "We're gonna be a little late but we'll be there."

Laughing, Demyx added, "Alright! Have fun!"

Sora could easily picture the amused expression on his blonde friend's face as he hung up. Sora then crawled back on to the bed and back on top of his lover. He placed a light kiss on his ear and whispered. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short and wait until after the party. Kairi and Namine are going to be there in 15 minutes."

Riku whimpered and said, "Fine. But we're leaving early." He kissed Sora again and then added, "Ok so let me up please. I gotta go get in the shower before I go anywhere."

"Want some company?" Sora winked.

"Sure but we actually have to _shower_," Riku laughed.

As they pulled up to the club, Sora saw Riku, out of the corner of his eye, lean closer to him. Sora parked the car in front of the club as Riku began to nibble on his ear. Sora let out a soft sigh and mumbled, "What are you doing, Riku?"

"I lied. I can't wait until later," he whispered. Riku reached over, caressing his cheek as he turned Sora's face towards him, kissing him softly once they were facing each other. Sora leaned into the kiss and pulled Riku closer, probing Riku's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Riku obliged, opening his mouth slightly, beginning to circle Sora's tongue with his own, pulling the brunette's face closer as he deepened the kiss. Sora began to pull away as he reached down to unhook his seatbelt, pulling Riku over the center console and onto his lap. Riku immediately grew harder and kissed Sora with a fierce hunger driving him, pushing his tongue far into his lover's mouth. Sora let a small moan escape, raising his hips ever so slightly to make their members touch through their pants. He began to slip his hand under the others shirt but was pleasantly surprised when his hands were pulled out and Riku began to attack his buttoned shirt. Once his chest was exposed, Riku latched onto his chest, nipping and sucking on different spots.

Sora began to moan again, entangling his fingers in the silver male's hair, allowing his head to hit the head rest in ecstasy. He heard what sounded like a muffled scream but he drowned it out with another loud moan caused by Riku biting his nipple. He heard it again, _'Sounds like someone is screaming "Axel" ' _he thought to himself as he forced his eyes open a crack to look into the alley behind the club they were parked behind. He was slightly confused by what he saw; it looked like Kairi was being dragged down the alley. "Hang on babe, something's not right here" Sora said to Riku as he tugged his phone out of his pocket, hitting "8" on his speed dial. "Axel! Is Kai there?" Sora paused as he listened to Axel's frantic search, getting out of the car to look into the alleyway, socked to see someone with long silver hair standing with Kairi, obviously upsetting her. As he relayed this information to Axel his worries were doubled as Axel deliriously telling Sora to take Riku and stop whatever was going on in the alleyway, as soon as possible, and he would be out within minutes. As Axel hung up, Riku looked at Sora questioningly as he finished buttoning his shirt and pulled Riku out of the car. "Let's go." Sora said after he hurriedly explained what was going on and broke out into a run as he heard another more muffled scream followed by the sickening sound of skin against skin.

*********************************Kairi's POV***************************************

Kairi lost her hold on her friends and was being dragged deeper into the mass of gyrating bodies. She felt her hand being grabbed again and believed it was one of her friends again. She let herself be led towards the back of the club, but was surprised when she felt her mouth being covered roughly as she heard "scream and I **will** slit your throat,, you understand me?" Her eyes widened as she instantly recognized the voice, and she struggled to get away from her attacker. _'I will not be a victim again'_ Kairi thought as she was being dragged through a back door. She squirmed as she attempted to escape from him, beginning to choke as he tightened his grip on her neck. She was thrown against a dumpster and gasped as her breath left her lungs. Before she could take a breath, he was on top of her slicing the top of her dress open and ripping her bra off. She tried to let out a scream but he covered her mouth with his forceful tongue entering her mouth. She attempted to shove it out with her own , however he took it as her engaging in the action, shoving his own tongue back into her mouth as he began to fondle her. She bit down as hard as she could onto his tongue (hard enough for her to recognize the metallic taste of his blood in her mouth). He immediately withdrew his tongue and covered his mouth. Kairi again attempted to scream out "Axel!" and her attacker slapped her across the face, hard enough for her to see stars. She blacked out for a few moments, but when she came to she felt her underwear descending her legs and she instantly kicked out, hearing the satisfying crunch as her foot connected with his face. She started to hastily crawl away when she was fattened against the ground feeling his weight crush her body. She felt his member touch her thigh and attempted to scream but she couldn't breathe, and let out a soft scream as shoved it into her. She began sobbing remembering her childhood. The weight shoving her into the ground was suddenly lifted off of her as she heard a savage roar from behind her.

**"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Ever. Again!"** Kairi rolled over to see Axel punch her attacker in the face with every word. **"Didn't we teach you last time we caught you raping your neice? When will you learn Sephiroth?" **Axel yelled as he continued to hit him.

Kairi rolled into a little ball sobbing and saw Sora and Riku running towards her; Riku hurriedly to stop Axel from killing Sephiroth. Sora held her close and whispered "It will be alright."

Riku yelled out "Come hold Axel back while I call the cops Sora!"

Sora whispered "I'll be right back okay?" He hugged her tight and got up. Kairi backed up until she hit a wall and brought her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs close wanting Namine there with her.

"Drop the knife Sephiroth!" she heard Axel yell and was shocked to hear "Sora! NO!"

************************************Sora's POV***********************************

"I'll be right back okay?" Sora heard himself say to the trembling girl in his arms. He got up and ran to Axel, attempting to stop the redhead from killing his uncle. It was then that he felt it. The sudden sharp pain in his stomach. Sora figured it was just the pent up fear inevitably over coming his bravery. Wait. Why was his shirt wet? He looked down and saw the blood blossom through the silky cloth. Panicking, Sora looked around for Riku. "Riku!" he tried to yell but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Finally he spotted his tall lover, who was running towards him crying out for Sora. Sora felt himself fall into his soul mate's arms. _'No don't cry Riku. I love you. I don't want to see you crying'_

***********************************Riku's POV************************************

He heard the redhead scream out his beau's name and instantly threw his phone at Demyx saying three words "Sephiroth. Police. NOW" Riku ran back to the others and saw Sora's pained face, the blood spreading on his stomach. **"No! SORA!" ** he watched Axel lunge towards Sephiroth and Sora began to fall to the ground. He caught Sora just before he hit the ground and kneeled, craddleing him in his arms. Crying he pushed Sora's hair out of his eyes and kissed forehead. The chain that Sora had given him slipped off and fell onto Sora's chest. Sora grabbed it and held it up to Riku barely choking out "This is my soul, you are my soul mate. Don't lose it alright? Don't... forget...about me. I love you" He coughed up some blood and began wheezing. "Hang in there Sora! You'll be alright! Without you here with me...I'm incomplete! Don't leave me! I love you too much..." Riku kissed him again, this time softly on his cheek.

************************************Kairi's POV***********************************

She looked up and saw Sora's stomach being penetrated by Sephiroth's blade._ 'No! Someone can't die because of me again' _Kairi thought to herself as she struggled to get up _'Not this time!'_


	7. Chapter 8 Yes Part 2

Zemyx

Yes Part 2

Zexion awoke to the blue eyes staring at him and he smiled softly, cuddling closer to the blond. Demyx kissed the younger's forehead welcoming him into his arms, laying his own head on top of the other's. They laid there for awhile, simply cuddling, but soon the lazy strokes down Zexion's back became a bit more purposeful as Demyx's fingers slipped under his waistband. Zexion giggled and whispered, "Didn't you have enough last night?"

"Never enough of you," Demyx simply stated, as he kissed down his lovers neck softly.

"Come on Demy, I need to shower..." Zexion purred against Demyx's shoulder as the blond tightened his grip on him when he tried to slip away. "Dem..."

Demyx continued nibbling on Zexion slowly moving lower on the boy. Once he had reached his nipples, there was no turning back. 'Zexion is such a girl in that sense,' Demyx thought to himself as he licked lazy circles around them, gently biting them as Zexion's mewlings turned into soft moans.

Zexion ran his fingers down Demyx's body; pulling his shirt up as his hands came back up. He pulled it off and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to slip his hands under the waistband of the blond's boxers and flipped over on top of Demyx.

"I thought you needed to shower," Demyx cooed with a wink. "We don't have ta...mmmm" Demyx started to say but was unable to finish as his brain stopped comprehending words, and how to speak for that matter. The boy had pulled down Demyx's boxers and his own in one motion and had started to rub his member against his lovers hole. Demyx gasped and stared owl-eyed at his lover as he started probing him and whimpered as it began to enter him. "No lube?" he whispered as Zexion continued to push forward.

"We. Ran. Out. Last. Night," he answered with each probing until he was fully inside him. He pulled almost all the way out and then pushed forward again. Demyx wrapped his legs around his lovers back to get him closer and kissed him feverishly. Zexion continued to thrust into him and quickened his pace as Demyx's moans started to become louder and his breath more sporadic. He knew he was close himself as he felt the muscles begin to tighten inside his lover, signaling his climax was close.

"Zexy...I love you..." the blond moaned as he arched his body against the younger man's, cumming on both of their stomachs hard. Zexion pumped a few more quick hard thrusts and came inside of Demyx. The blond shivered and held Zexion close as they both rode out the last waves of ecstasy, kissing softly and yet passionately.

"I love you too Demyx," Zexion answered him as he pushed the sweaty blond hair out of his lover's eyes and kissed his forehead. "I think I'm definitely ready for a shower now, dont'cha think?" He chuckled softly as he nuzzled Demyx's nose. "Care to join me, honey? I have something I want to talk to you about." Zexion slipped out of the bed and held out his hand to help Demyx to stand.

Demyx blushed as he followed him into the bathroom and patiently waited for the water to heat up. Once Zexion got into the shower, Demyx crossed the room, joining his lover in the small corner shower. He sighed against the wall as the hot water cascaded over him, washing away the sweat and cum from their romp in the bedroom that morning. Zexion had grabbed a washcloth and was softly wiping his body, being careful of the now apparent bruises from the night before. Demyx felt himself blush harder as the boy kissed his chest and neck, over and over again, over every mark on him. He ran his fingers through the silver hair he loved so much, and brought the boy's face up to face him. He ducked his head, kissing him softly, full of love and searching for the love to be returned. He felt the kiss being returned eagerly and felt the excitement rush through his body, pumping the blood to only one specific spot. He groaned as he felt his lover push against him, pushing him against the wall, their members touching softly an he realized he was not the only one who was getting excited again. Just as his hands began to drift down Zexion's back towards his ass to go for round two, they heard a knock on the door. Demyx inwardly groaned in anger, while his lover was not so shy about voicing his opinion about their guest. He chuckled at Zexion's anger, and whispered, "I'll be right back, okay? Don't forget about me." He winked as he slipped his finger between Zexion's cheeks and relished in the moan that followed.

He got out of the shower, drying quickly wanting to be back in the shower, pinning his lover to the wall as he got his turn to ravish him. He grabbed a pair of shorts out of the drawer and, hearing the knock once more, yelled, "Coming!" as he ran out of the bedroom. He ran through the living room, avoiding the boxes from his move into Zexion's apartment, remembering the need to finish moving his furniture over today. He opened the door, and immediately tried to close it once more. _'Damn it! Why didn't I check the peep hole?'_ Demyx thought as he fought with the man outside the door, trying to close it but he knew he was fighting a lost battle. The other man was much stronger than him. He tried to turn and run, but he felt himself being lifted off the ground quicker than he had thought possible. He tried to scream out for Zexion but he was dragged out of the apartment and thrown down the stairs before he could even utter a squeak. "Mmm, why are you doing this, Xigbar?" Demyx moaned as he tried to crawl away from his attacker.

"You shouldn't have left me. We were happy together. Now I'm taking you back," Xigbar bluntly stated as he picked him up and tossed him into the backseat of his cop car. Xigbar replaced his hat and calmly walked to the other side of the car and got in, started the car and began driving away. He drove out to their old hideout, in their old neighborhood. It was mostly just squatters living there now, except for Xigbar's house, since the big fire a few years back. Xigbar had fixed up his family's house and yet no one cared to try to fix the rest of the neighborhood, which was good for Xigbar right now since he needed to be left alone with Demyx. He would take his time with him, would make him understand they belonged together. He opened the door to the car and pulled the semi-conscious Demyx out of the car. He knocked him out with a punch and then threw him over his shoulder as he began to ascend the rope stairs to **their** tree house. This is where everything had happened. Their first kiss, their first fuck, their break up. All of it, within this small space. How many countless hours had they spent there? He dropped Demyx on the floor and proceeded to tie him to the tree and strip him of his clothes. He looked at the bruises left by Zexion with disgust and decided he would leave his own kind of mark on him. He grinned to himself as he leaned down to gag Demyx.

** Zexion's POV**

_'What could possibly be taking Demyx so long?' _Zexion thought to himself as he felt the water start to cool as the hot water ran out. He had been waiting for a good ten minutes and hadn't heard anything since he went to answer the door. The water instantly became like ice water and Zexion let out a small scream as he hurriedly turned off the water. He jumped out of the shower and began to get agitated as he toweled off quickly and grabbed his jeans, throwing them on as he walked towards the front door to see what was keeping his Demy. He was shocked to find the front door ajar and Demyx was no where to be found. Zexion grabbed his phone off the counter to call Demyx only to realize his phone was in the bedroom. He ran outside and realized his car was still in the carport. Zexion began to panic as he ran back in the house, up the stairs, and threw a shirt on. He grabbed his keys and hit "8" on his cell to call Axel. He had a sneaking suspicion as to where Demyx could be. Zexion started up the car and left a hurried voice mail telling Axel to meet him at Xigbar's place in twenty minutes. He kept it rather vague, other than he had a bad feeling about Demyx and was going there to check it out. Zexion backed out of his parking space and hurriedly drove across town.

He saw Xigbar's car parked in front of his house but was unsure of how to continue. He went to the front door and knocked hurriedly to no avail; He turned the knob but the door was locked. _'Maybe I can look in one of the windows in the back,_' Zexion thought to himself as he ran around the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a brief glimpse of movement up in the tree house. He moved closer to the clubhouse, careful not to make any noise. He heard a small whimper coming from inside causing the adrenaline to kick in making him climb up the ladder, only thinking of Demyx. He reached the trapdoor and cautiously pushed it open. He saw a huddled mass at one end and after doing a full circuit of the room, seeing no one else, he shoved the door open and hurried to what he assumed was Demyx under the blanket. He gasped as he saw his lover bruised and battered. Demyx was completely naked and there were few places where he wasn't either bleeding or covered in bruises. Zexion started softly crying as he pulled his own shirt off to gently wipe away the few spots that were still bleeding. Demyx stirred at the touch and tried to move away from him as he whimpered. "Shh Dem. Its me, Zexy. Are you okay?" Demyx rolled over slowly and stared up at Zexion with swollen eyes. He mumbled something unintelligible and Zexion reached over and stroked his face softly whispering, "Everything will be okay now, just let me take care of you". He continued to wipe off Demyx's body and when he reached the blanket at his waist, Zexion braced himself for more bruises. What he saw was worse than he could've expected. "Honey...oh god Demyx..." Zexion let out the tears he had been holding in as he saw the blood almost completely covering the blond's lower half. He looked around the room for Demyx's clothes so he could sop up some more blood. When he finally spotted them, he moved across the small space to grab them and he noticed movement along the lawn below. He peeked out of the trap door, and was shocked to see Xigbar with a gas can at his feet, staring up at him. Xigbar bared his teeth at him and began dumping the gas can out all over the bottom of the tree. He then threw some up the trunk of the tree hitting the bottom of the tree house. "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved Demyx!" Zexion shouted down to Xigbar.

"I do but he won't let go of you. Not even when we were fucking! He sat there and cried out for you. No matter how many times I hit him or cut him, he still refused to leave you. So fine, you guys can have each other, forever and always. Not that you'll be alive much longer anyways," Xigbar chuckled as he lit a match and dropped at the base of the tree. The tree was instantly engulfed in fire and Zexion slammed the door shut. He ran back to Demyx and tried to wake him and get him to move. He looped one arm over the blond's shoulder and the other wrapped around his back to pick him up. He got about three and a half steps before he collapsed.

_'God he weighs a ton!'_ Zexion thought to himself as he started coughing on the smoke. He tried dragging the blond but he was still too heavy. He began choking on the smoke filled air and collapsed on the floor. _'No! Goddammit, I cant give up! I have to save Demyx!'_ He tried to pull him again but couldn't get off the floor as he felt his lungs closing up. Giving in, he laid close to his lover and whispered, "I love you. I wanna be with you forever and always my love," as his eyes closed. '_At least Demyx is passed out and won't feel anything. I'm just sad I never got to say goodbye.'_ Zexion stopped breathing as he passed out, holding Demyx close.

Zexion cracked open an eye as he felt himself moving. He looked around and noticed he was floating in the air. _'Am I floating to heaven?' _Zexion thought to himself as he looked around a bit more and noticed he was upside down as well. He coughed hard and started choking on the smokey air once again. He felt himself drifting to the ground and someone laying behind him. He turned over slowly as his body came back into feeling to see Demyx close his eyes. Zexion stared upwards and saw the sky filled with smoke and the tree house above him. He then realized that Demyx must have woken up and carried him from the tree. He cuddled close to his lover and kissed his cheek. _'At least we are safe now,' _Zexion thought to himself as he heard sirens approaching and the sound of Axel's voice calling out to him. He closed his eyes and thought of Demyx and how they never had the talk he wanted to have. They would have it soon enough and he knew how he hoped Demyx would answer with a simple, "Yes."


End file.
